magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 7
Chapter 7------------- The Batmobile rolled around the roads for a while so long that it had already gotten dark Hellboy noticed the fuel had gotten low Hellboy saw a sign for a gas station in the idstnace “I’m just getting some gas” Hellboy shouted at Tyreese “Alright” Tyreese replied They began to approach a lego built Gas station called Octan, Hellboy pulled up the vehicle next to gas pump Hellboy and Tyreese both got out. Hellboy walked over to the pump and slotted it into the Batmobile slowly filling it up “Hey Tyreese just wanna say thanks” “What for” Tyreese asked “When everyone ran you came back for me even know I beat the shit out of you” “Hey man we look out for each other “ Tyreese replied Hellboy continued to gas up the vehicle he looked inside the gas station store and saw something move briefly only just catching it in eye he squinted to just make out a small lego man by the name of emmet pop his head out. Suddenly a Bald man with a barcode on the back of his head popped out pointing a pistol at the pair came from behind the store following him was a purple haired girl in a superhero costume called mindy or Hit Girl came out pointing a small SMG Hellboy stuck his hands him “wow we want no trouble people” “You have 10 fucking seconds to explain who you are or we’ll spray you motherfuckers with lead” Hit Girl screamed ' ' Some time earlier Phil, Master Chief, Gandalf, Rose and Sandy were swimming down towards bikini bottom they began to see the few left over building and leftover rubble but there was no sign of the Red October “Phil, rose and I” will Go that way sandy said pointing towards a small group of buildings “ and Gandalf and Master Chief will go that was” The group split off Gandalf and Master Chief began to swim further and further before the rubble and scraps of buildings began to disappear “I think we have gone to far “ Gandalf pointed out “We better get back then” He suggested “Yeah it should be here though” Gandalf frustrated ' ' Meanwhile The other three swam towards a huge group of non destroyed buildings Phil and Rose swam towards the Krusty Krab and surprisingly there was a crab by the name of Klutzy inside of the restaurant. “There’s a crab inside there” Rose pointed as the Crab scattered away Sandy swam over “Mr Krabs he’s alive” She said swimming towards the restaurant quickly she saw the crab briefly before a goldfish like creature called Bea Goldfishberg came next to the crab “That’s not Mr. Krabs” She yelled Suddenly a shark by the name of Glut came from behind of the krusty krab with a mermaid named Ariel hanging on to the fin of the shark “Oh shit” Phil worried the three began to turn around to swim the other way as Rose turned around and a spear shot into her shoulder there behind the group was Rayza a pale green fishman he stood there with another spear. Rose was screaming out in pain her blood turning the water red he swung his hand man about to launch a spear at phil when Master Chief jumped on the creatures back he slipped a knife into Rayza’s Back sending blood squirting out Phil swam towards Rayza as well and stuck his hunting knife into the Rayza’s chest he yelled out in pain Phil continued to stab the Knife in and out of Rayza until Master Chief screamed “Enough” Gandalf looked in disgrace and fear at what Phil had done “No” They suddenly heard they turned to see Sandy in shock as Glut had Rose’s legs in his mouth. He shook his head tearing her legs from her body eating them Rose’s body sank to the bottom of the ocean “You all pay for not following Disney” Ariel roared as Glut came charging at the group Master Chief made a fist punching the shark in the eye he swam in the other direction before turning itself around the charge at them again “Back to back” Master Chief ordered Gandalf, Sandy, Phil and Chief got back to back Glut came straight for Master Chief again he smacked it in the face as it got a grip of his arm it’s teeth trying to get through his armor it slowly began to pierced it master Chief feeling a bit of water leaking into it Before the shark was torn off his arm. the group were shocked to see an even bigger Shark biting into Glut. Ariel was sent flying falling into the Krusty Krab AND Smashing the window. Bea and Klutzy came swimming out tending to Ariel “Get them” She Screamed The group watched as the two sharks battled it out. PHIL SAW A SHADOW AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA HE LOOKED ABOVE TO SEE THE SIGHT OF THE RED october. “Looked above us “ he said Everyone looked above to see the Red October drifting above “Quickly swim” Gandalf demanded as the group began to swim upwards towards the sub they climbed on top of it as the hatch open there stood Chuck and Wilson in his hand “Chuck” Sandy said amazed “Yeah I couldn’t leave rose alone” he laughed but his smile faded as everyone got in but not rose “ where is she” “Im sorry” Gandalf apologized “No it’s ok, it’s not your fault it’s mine I should of been there for her” he whimpered as he closed the hatch for the sub. A man began to walk towards them “Hello there, I’m Jack Ryan, I’m the new captain of this sub after I captured it from Marko Ramius.he’s tied up back there He’s a prisoner on this ship. Lukcy your friends there found us and led us to you so we could save you. That shark who helped you was one of ours his name was Jaws He’s sacrificing his life for you people so you better all be worth it “ A squid began to walk along “and this is squidworth” He explained “Squidworth” Sandy said surprised running towards him hugging him “Good to see you Sandy” “Right so let’s get the hell out of here” Jack yelled clapping his hands He ran over to the control panels of the sub sending in in speed away from the abandoned city. Arial sat at the bottom of sea with teeth marks in her arms she was stroking the head of a dying Glut. Jaws lay not too far from them with numerous spears and teeths marks in it. “At least we killed it” Bea pointed out “Yes but we’ve lost two good soldiers for nothing” “We killed two of theirs” “I want to rebuild this place. I need to make an army for myself… I need slaves” Arial screamed Glut began to slowly close his eyes before letting out out a whimper of pain “It’s ok darling” Ariel said as the Shark took it’s last breath before dying in her arms “Bea radio Mickey tell him we are the hunt for the red October, I want these fuckers dead”